transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Museum Quality Mayhem
Ohio A nice small town is where you are at... it's population is about 3000 and it's nice and quiet. Alot of it is farmland which has rows and rows of grain, corn and wheat along the roadside, now harvested and the fields are covered in snow. The Town is called Oakfield because of it's beautiful Oaktrees. The town is having their annual summer fair. Lights hang from the trees and they twinkle in a almost hypnotic pattern. Red ribbons are almost on every tree. It's a nice little place to be where everyone knows your name. However all of the flags are at half mast. One of the people of the town has died recently. There is a funeral being held for her. Her name is Shelly Keats. She was a bright and bubbly woman of the town. Her funeral is being held in the cemetery by the church where members of the town are gathered. Contents: Black Dassault Rafale Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet Frenzy Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet Grimlock F16 Falcon F-16 Falcon Shelly's House F-16 Falcon flies in from the west at a rather low altitude, zeroing in on the Air Force museum. Ah, lovely Dayton. The weather is fair, and visitors are plentiful. Not much else to say about it! Harrow is following Dreadwind, and breaks from the formation to circle the building. At once, humans scatter. Black Dassault Rafale flies in perfect formation on Harrow's wing following her not too far behind. "Zon't vorry, this is your call I vill follow your lead. Zhey cannot stop us." Black Rafale banks and maneuves as to keep up but not TOO close as to not hamper the F-16's maneuvers. Frenzy was inside Dreadwind, watching the view through one of the windows. He isn't sure why he came along, but he knows it has to do something about raiding something. Well, whatever it is, he thought, there might be a small chance of a brawl. Panavia Tornado GR1 Fighter Jet follows behind the new Air Commander, like always he had to make sure Dreadwind didn't just give up before the mission started. "So we need to capture that jet, hopifully some Autobots will show up and try to stop us. That way we can kill two birds with one stone, and add to our Autobot collection. " So asks the mighty Grimlock! He cruises along through the air, following one of the highways leading towards the airspace museum! He hasn't the speed to intercept those Decepticons in mid-air- but once he gets there, well...it'll prolly be nasty. "Hnnnh. What thems want THIS time? There am nothings out here!" F16 Falcon flies along leading the valiant team of Decepticon air superiority from his place ahead of Darkwing, a tried and tested formation for the pair, when forced to action. "Great, looks like Harrow has found the target, it shouldn't be long before the Autobots get here and start to tear us appart, you better get what you can before your painful end." A stirring rally to battle if ever there was one. Hi-Test wonders to himself just why he's having to share with the tape but doesn't quibble timing is everything now. Vince had only recently been given access to the 'Headhunter'. From the rumors, it had a pretty bad reputation, but that was about to change. Vince had spent the last several days getting to know this machine, inside and out. And /then/ he had taken it out for a bit of quality time. The radio chatter, both civilian and military-related, had been piped in so he could make sure he stayed clear of 'occupied' airspace, so when a call suddenly came across about Decepticons in Ohio, he shook his head and angled that direction. Pushing the throttle, both to get there ASAP, and to see what this particular Talon had, he wouldn't be long in reaching the Decepticons. Flying at a fairly high altitude, he spots several Decepticon jets and mutters to himself, glad he had the 'Headhunter', instead of his Ares. Wouldn't be long before those Decepticons spotted him, and they'd probably attack. Or they'd start attacking something on the ground, and he'd have to engage to stop them. And he didn't see any Autobots or other kinds of help in the vicinity. This could get nasty. Porsche 959 can cruise along at a fast clip, far faster than a Porsche should go. He replies to Grimlock, "There's a military base and a museum in the area. They've been known to jack materiel from the military before - heck, they were stealing Weteyes in Senegal. But, as much as I hate to say it, we can't let them split us up, given the reports. So stay close." F-16 Falcon glides low to transform and land upon one of the quonset hut-styled roofs of the museum. Pulling out her scalpel, she cuts a nice clean square in the galvanized metal and drops inside, content to let the others handle the incoming Dinobot. The dark blue F-16 Falcon Harrow transforms into her robot mode with a swift shift of components. Exo-Armor Warthog has arrived. Exo-Armor Warthog transforms into its Exo-Armor Warthog Tank mode. F16 Falcon sighs as the Autobots are spotted turning up even earlier than he knew they would, it's like they know exactly what the Decepticons are going to do next. Opening his cockpit Dreadwind spins on his axis to dump Frenzy out, Hi-Test also leaps out but he transforms and merges with the midsection of Dreadwind's fuselage. "Well i suppose you should engage them Decepticons, death shall be with you, one way or the other." Dreadwind himself heads to take a defensive position near the target building or maybe just trying to avoid having to do anything more, hell he's already fired up the troops twice and carried one here. "We need to prevent them from getting to Harrow. Frenzy, Since you did so well agaisnt Scourge then other day; I'm sure you can do well to distreact him. Blackie," He says to Vendetta still not bothering to know his name. "Find out who else is with them. If you can, try to seperate any other Autobots. We need them alive and in one peice." Darkwing says, startign to give orders; as he knows Dreadwind can't be bothered. He transforms to his Robots mode and lands not far from Dreadwind. "Seems this will be an interesting fight. Try not to sulk about too much." With the sound ot turnign gears ans shifting metal, Darkwing changes into his ever blue robot mode. Exo-Jet Apollo has arrived. "Yeah yeah yeah." Grimlock grumbles- unimpressed. "It take more than just some jet-guys for capture me Grimlock! So, uh. Stay close n' me Grimlock save you Nightbeat or somethings. That way it usually work." And with that, Grimlock comes to a landing on the museum grounds, drawing energo sword and rocket launcher with a *vwoom!* and *ka-chunk!* respectively! "HEY. Me Grimlock say you jerks fly 'way!" F-16 Falcon suddenly halts it's forwards momentum and pulls up as it bends in half. The body of the jet twists and unfolds to become legs, while arms extrude themselves from the fuselage sides. Black Dassault Rafale gets a bleeb on his radar from the Headhunter and breaks formation to engage it. No use sneaking up through the blind spot he's probably already been seen. Vendetta switches to guns. <> The sound of the 30 mm Giat gun cycling can be heard as it fires three rounds at the Headhunter. Frenzy did not expect Dreadwind to dump him out of his cockpit like that. He is falling down from the sky, angry that he was not forewarned, "Hey! You can at least tell me when you are going to do such a thing like that!" He is able to slow down his fall because of his flying component and lands softly on the ground with his hands on his hips. Frenzy thought he heard something, but chooses to ignore it. "Alright! Time for some fighting!" Combat: Vendetta sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with his 30mm Autocannon attack! -3 This 'Headhunter' seemed to be performing incredibly well so far, but it was about to get a 'trial by fire'. Vince watched one of the Decepticons cut a hole in a roof of the museum, and wondered what the hell they were doing /there/. But he didn't have much time to wonder, as he offered up a quick, silent prayer and angled the exo-armor into a gentle dive, circling around the museum as he dropped lower and neared weapons range. Two of the Decepticons looked to be taking defensive stances, a third had entered the museum, and the others looked to be headed for...Hey, Grimlock! This might not get too nasty, afterall. And then things get hairy, as the 'Headhunter' is peppered with the 30mm autocannon. Vince was still fairly inexperienced, and he'd kinda rushed into weapons range, but things like that happened. The external speakers on the exo-jet were drowned out by the sound of the engines, as Vince angled slightly to draw a bead on the enemy jet, letting loose with a burst from his own heavy machine guns. "Eat this, Decepticon!" Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet misses Black Dassault Rafale with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! "Hnn. Where him Nightbeat go? Him no listen!" Grimlock says- and then turns his attention upwards, where exos and Decepticons alike twirl around each other in a deadly dance of death! "Ah well." And with that said, Grimlock stompstompstomps forwards- heading towards...Harrow! That's the one who looks like she's accomplishing something. "HEY." Grimlock says, swinging a massive foot at the poor 'con. "Me no know what you am doings, but me Grimlock say stoppit!" Exo-Jet Apollo Jet drops out of the clouds not long after Vince Larsen's Headhunter, far back in a chase-plane position. But when the younger EDC pilot drops down to mix it up, James hangs back, running his scanners over the opposition and giving a few last-minute words of advice to his comrades. Combat: Grimlock strikes Harrow with his OUT OF THE WAY! (Kick) attack! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe sits within his hovertank, which sits within an albatross cargo jet heading for the battle zone. It's not too hard to notice something like this of course and then the EDC is on it. Noah calls out, "But I don't wanna fight!" and a voice snarls back, "Too bad, yer gonna fight. No one in SpecOps is a whinny diaper baby. Grow a pair son!" The voice, is from a man holding the lever to open the cargo bay doors. He looks like some brass from the EDC special operations division. One of those spy types who can eat steel and crap nails...or is that the other way around? Anyway, he pulls the lever and Noah's warthog flies out the back of the cargo jet. Noah screams as his armor hits open air and falls, but Noah grabs the controls if by instinct and activates the engines controlling the rate of his fall. At least he won't be street pizza. The warthog eventually makes it to the ground and Noah takes a look around keying in his com while finding some cover and transforming. He finds a nice out cropping of rock, very common in Ohio. Exo-Armor Warthog Tank transforms into its Exo-Armor Warthog Robot mode. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo Jet inspires Exo-Armor Warthog and Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with patriotic and uplifting words! Harrow finds a museum guide discarded by one of the visitors, and unfolds the tiny pamphlet, squinting. "Hnn... F-15, F-15..." she murmurs, walking along the length of the 'hut'. <> She's met with a Grimlock's big mean foot, and it knocks her to the floor. She scrambles upright and immediately runs in the opposite direction, optics darting for their target jet. Jayson Redfield has arrived. Exo-Armor Pegasus has arrived. Jayson Redfield drops Exo-Armor Pegasus . Jayson Redfield has left. Jayson Redfield enters the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Dreadwind sighs and his shoulders droop somewhat as things start to fall appart immediately, as for once Grimlock appears to be using his brain and heads for the Decepticon after the goodies. Forced to action he moves to block anyone else from entering the building that doesn't have a depressingly happy purple badge stuck on them, "Well Darkwing looks like it's all over already, i knew we shouldn't have bothered. Sounds like they're inside too, we won't find much of Harrow, her cut off message about the north hall, perhaps the planes are there, though i doubt it.." Frenzy hears a sound within the museum, pondering with his hand on his metal chin. "Hm.. that sounds like a crash to me.. either some stupid Autobot or Decepticon knocked something down or..." he takes his hand off his chin and starts running towards the museum, "There could be something for me to fight!" Upon arriving in front of the museum, bypassing Dreadwind because of his small size, and entering the doors, he notices Harrow on the floor and Grimlock present. "Oh boy! Grimlock! This could be my chance in getting back that Scourge for making me look like a fool back there. If I can take down this dumby, then I could show off!" he whispers to himself. He slowly approaches the Dinobot, pounding his right fist with his left hand with a grin on his face. "Hey Grimlock. Me Frenzy thinks he can take you down! So get ready to have some owies from Frenzy!" He then starts to charge towards the dino while reverting his arms into his piledrivers so he can strike down the giant with ease. Black Dassault Rafale dives to avoid the return fire from the Headhunter's machine gun. The jet pulls back up feints a left turn then right and finally up and left with a half barrel roll to head in the opposite direction. Something about that jet. "Foolish human, eizher you are holding back or this is not usual weapon. If you keep holding back I vill kill you bullet at a time until you decide to play zhe game." Vendetta maneuvers to try and get a locking tone on the Headhunter waits waits. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP <>. One of the R550 "Magic" Missile fires off from it's pylon towards the EDC jet. Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale misses Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with his R550 Magic Missile attack! -1 Combat: Frenzy strikes Grimlock with his Piledriver Assault attack! Darkwing looks over to Dreadwind. "Less talk, more Action. I know its not your thing. You go check the North hall as she advised, I'll get pumbled by Grimlock." Darkwing states, probbaly odd to most that the XO is giving officers to his commander; but its not like things will get done any other way. He pulls out his blasters and heads for Harrows location. "Since when is picking on a Medic your style Grimlock? That's MY bit!" Darkwing says as he fires on the Autobot through the hole in the roof Harrow made. Combat: Darkwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Darkwing strikes Grimlock with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! Payloader is slow to arrive, because he is a payloader and not a fast jet. So he's puttering over the horizon as the battle starts to really get down and dirty. Oh, there is that Grimlock they've been talking about! Blast. Scrapper was hoping Grimlock would have gone away by now. No such luck! He continues to putter toward the museum at his slow top speed. *ClanG!* Grimlock looks down at Frenzy, a bit puzzled- but then Darkwing proves to be the more worthy distraction! Grimlock reels a little at the blow- he shakes his head, and transforms down into his dinosaur mode- wheeling around to breathe a stream of fire at the 'con Powermaster! Looks like Harrow's getting a break! With a grunt and a growl, Grimlock changes into a robot T-rex! Watch out. Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's Fire Breath attack on Darkwing goes wild! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes himself with his Fire Breath attack! The Headhunter's warning system kicks in, alerting Vince that someone's got a lock on him, and he chuckles. As the missile is fired from Vendetta, he puts the exo into a tight turn towards the incoming ordnance, and drops a decoy, while hitting the thrusters. Coming out of the turn, his eyes having been scanning for Vendetta, and finding the damned Decepticon jet, he drops the nose of his exo and then comes up from beneath, again opening up with the heavy machine gun. "Nice try, but I think me and ol' Headhunter here are starting to bond." Robot T-Rex! probably shouldn't have used fire-breath while standing next to a large 'WARNING: PRESSURIZED FUEL' container. *kablooey!* Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet misses Black Dassault Rafale with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe narrows his eyes at the flying jet trying to paste the other talon up in the air. Noah sighs and says, "Whistler, unlock weapons." His AI gives a twitter of acknowledgement while Noah brings up the arm of his armor. A panel slides back and up revealing a high speed laser cannon which fires off several dozen yellow and orange beams into the air stitching back and forth, trying to hit Vendetta. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog strikes Black Dassault Rafale with its high speed laser cannons (Laser) attack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet is en route. It's pretty easy to spot the battle, and Jayson, despite having not received a response to his query over the EDC broadband, has decided to offer whatever assistance he can. (And maybe get some leadership experience while he's at it.) Zoom! Here comes the white exo-jet, speeding toward the battlefield. From Exo-Jet Apollo , James Bailey listens to some particularly disturbing reports from personnel inside the museum (who are thankfully watching via internal cameras from a 'relatively' secure panic room). <> he barks over his comm system. <> Then he sends his Exo-Jet hurtling towards Dreadwind, undercarriage-mounted lasers firing in short bursts. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo Jet strikes Dreadwind with its Laser attack! Harrow has luckily reached the end of the corridor before Grimlock causes some explosion of sorts. She lifts her pistol and blasts a hole to the next hut over. When the smoke clears, she dashes through and nearly thwacks her helm on some hanging exhibits. Aha! There sits a nice gray F-15. Now to get it out. She hovers and carves another, large square into the ceiling, and then makes to carefully lift the jet by its landing gear. The Global Pose Tracker marks that Harrow has 'skipped' her action for this round. Dreadwind sighs as Darkwing starts ordering him around trying to get him to take part in this terrible thing called life, some things just never change even if technically Dreadwind is Darkwing's boss now. He turns, oblivious to the incoming laser fire until it scores a number of hits along his leg. Complaining loudly to any and all, "See what i mean, always they rush to their doom, never once do they want to talk out our differences, they think they can win, no one ever does...." That said he draws his thermal melters and aims at the the human craft, knowing full well that he's going to miss and fall to this puny opponant, an ignominious end to a terrible commander. Combat: Dreadwind misses Exo-Jet Apollo Jet with his Thermal Melters attack! Black Dassault Rafale avoids the Headhunter's burst again only to have his belly raked by the Warthog. "Petite vermine!" The jet almost comes to a dead stop and transforms into the sinister bearded swashbuckling seeker Vendetta. The Decepticon cuts his anti-gravs and draws his Rapier on the way down. Inverts the blade and aims down square at the Warthog. "You vill remember this day chien!" With classic tone combination the black Dassault Rafale unfolds into the Decepticon seeker known as Vendetta. Combat: Vendetta misses Exo-Armor Warthog with his Electro-Rapier attack! Nate Briar leaves the Exo-Armor Warthog . Nate Briar has arrived. Exo-Armor Warthog drops Nate Briar. Payloader does not want to distract Grimlock, you have to understand. It's just that Scrapper is terrible at landings. He wanted to check on that little cardboard-using Seeker, see how she was doing. As it is, Scrapper tumbles down a hole in the roof, shovel-first, toward... Grimlock. Oh slag. Frenzy ,meanwhile, still focuses on Grimlock; hoping that he can take down the dino. "Hey! Are you blind or something? How come you didn't attack me? Whatever, it is your own lost," he says with a small chuckle. He can picture everything in his mind once he takes down Grimlock and hopefully takes him in as prisoner. Frenzy imagines the proud, grinning Galvatron recognizing him for his achievement and everyone clapping.. besides Scourge who, in Frenzy's mind, was standing in the corner with his arms folded, frowing at him because of jealousy. Frenzy quickly shakes his head, snapping out of his daydream, and charges once again at Grimlock to hit him with his piledrivers! Combat: Payloader misses Robot T-Rex! with his Shovel Bash attack! -3 Combat: Frenzy strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Piledriver Assault attack! Darkwing is luck to still be outside the building as the explosion goes off, as Grimlock uses his flame breath in bad location. "Thats what I like about you Dinobots, You're more capable taking out yourselves then we are. Please, feel free to beat yourself up some more, I don't mind." Darkwing luaghs, hoping to hold the brute's attention while Harrow works. He knows fiarly well he really doesn't have chance against the large primative. He fires a lazer blast as Frenzy and Scrap join in on the fray. Combat: Darkwing misses Robot T-Rex! with his Disruptor attack! Robot T-Rex! , still dazed from the unexpected explosion, staggers out of the way of the flying payloader, -and- Darkwing's laser! "Hnnnh? Wuz that there 'fore?" he asks, scratching at his head. But any further pondering he has on the matter is cut short by a tape beating on his ankle. "Hn! Me Grimlock smash you NOW." And then Grimlock smashes his foot down towards the tape! Still snarling, he continues his rampage, storming forward in an attempt to *crunch!* down on Scrapper- and, not to be stopped, Grimlock rears his head up and snaps at Darkwing! Jayson Redfield leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Combat: Jayson Redfield repairs structural damage on Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Nate Briar strike Jayson with Bitchslap. Jayson Redfield has left. Jayson Redfield enters the Exo-Armor Pegasus . Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Payloader with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 Combat: You took 16 damage. Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Frenzy with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes Darkwing with his Dino Rampage Area attack! -3 From Exo-Jet Headhunter , That incoming from the Warthog was a welcome help. Vince swings the Headhunter around while Vendetta transforms, and lines up for another shot, being careful to make sure his strafing fire would be moving /away/ from Noah. He didn't want to get into a friendly-fire incident. "Oh, turning your back on me completely, are you? Not a real wise move!" And, angling down, he lets fly with a strafing run. Maybe he can hit a target on the ground? Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet strikes Vendetta with its Strafing run attack! -2 From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe nods, "Right, moving out! Holy...!!" he throttles forward and transforms just as the rapier blade comes slicing down where he was just a moment ago. The warthog dives and transforms, avoiding the blade but is out of the frying pan and into the fire. The armor makes its way into the building, meeting Dreadwind down the hall with his back towards Noah. Noah gulps and takes in a breath of courage before hitting the gas and running right for Dreadwind with the biggest heaviest thing he has...himself. From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield sees Vendetta going after a Warthog. He studies the scanners, and, knowing his friend's preferred exo unit, realizes that the pilot is Noah. Feeling a little annoyed by this, he speeds his jet toward the Seeker in an attempt to strafe him. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog misses Dreadwind with its Desperation (Ram) attack! Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet strikes Vendetta with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! Glaive II - Prototype has arrived. Nate Briar drops Glaive II - Prototype . Nate Briar has left. Nate Briar enters the Glaive II - Prototype . Exo-Jet Apollo Jet rolls out of the way of the thermal blast, letting the attack scorch through the air where it was a second before. It turns the roll into a full barrel roll and drops the remainder of the way to the ground, where it skims a few dozen feet above the air in a flanking pattern to get at Dreadwind's side - maybe it'll make it harder for the Decepticon to employ both weapons. A tiny bay door opens on the upper surface of the exo, allowing a turret-mounted gunbarrel to rise into view and swivel to keep Dreadwind targetted during the maneuvering. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo Jet strikes Dreadwind with its Disruptor attack! "Oh! Think twice! 'Cause it's another day for you and me in Paradise!" The speakers on the Glaive are turned up to full volume as the Glaive emerges in the clouds with the instrumentals of Phil Collins' echoing in the skyline. The Colonel is inside with his war gear as the the weapon systems target and scan the various combatants. Al, the AI, gives Nate a feed of what is going on. Harrow climbs out of the museum and takes to the air, hoisting the F-15 by it's front landing gear. This is no easy feet - Harrow isn't built for heavy lifting, yet she tries anyway, attempting to gain enough altitude for a discreet retreat. <> The Global Pose Tracker marks that Harrow has 'skipped' her action for this round. Vendetta gets peppered left and right by the humans. Yes turning his back on the jet was not his best idea but the ground-bound one's interference could not go unpunished. He aims his left arm-mounted laser at Jayson and opens up with some firepower of his own. "Everybody iz shopping for a piece of V. Zon't vorry, zhere vill be plenty to go around." Combat: Vendetta misses Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! Dreadwind actually misses for once, perhaps the fates are smiling on him and at long last his wait for oblivion is over, especially if the humans can keep pressing their attack successfully. Dreadwind is making friends all over the place as one crazy human narrowly avoids killing himself by running into him and the other does indeed press onwards, though the weapons fire seems to do little to shift the bulky warrior. "Such suicidal habits you humans have, when you have so little time to live in the first place, it must be nice knowing you die in a few short years." Dreadwind thrusts one hand out in the direction of the flying human opening fire with his wrist weaponstrying to keep his attention. <> Combat: Dreadwind misses Exo-Jet Apollo Jet with his Single wrist blaster (Disruptor) attack! Payloader cries out, "Waaaaaugh!" as he is brutally assaulted by a prehistoric creature. He is flipped over, and his driver's cabin is completely crushed. Any hypothetical driver would be red goo now, so it is good that no one drives the Constructicons. Scrapper gets to his feet, hopping about on one foot, in tremendous pain. He draws his sword and crudely tries to stab Grimlock. "Aaaahhh!" The totally unassuming lime green payloader unfolds to become Scrapper, the architect of destruction! Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Neutral. Frenzy was crushed by the the foot of Grimlock, but he pushes himself back up and shows no pain what-so-ever even though he does feel the pain. Gis armour his bented and cracked badly and small traces of energon is flowing out of the cracks. On a positive note, his anger and will to defeat Grimlock fuels him even more. "I'm not going to be defeated by you, dino brain! I am the great, fearless Frenzy! And you, dope, are going to be extinct!" he yells at Grimlock. He charges at him once more and readies himself to strike down the foe again with his piledrivers. Combat: Scrapper strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Sword attack! -2 Combat: Frenzy sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Frenzy misses Robot T-Rex! with his Piledriver Assault attack! -2 Darkwing cries out as Grimlock reachs up high though to chomp on his left leg; nearly tearing it off in the process. Oh yes, this was definatly going to be one of those days where Dreadwind was right. He REALLY hated those days, not becuase of the sufferign he'd have to endure; but becuase of having to listen to Dreadwind afterwards... There were few punishments more horrible then that. If he's going to go offline, he was gonna make the Dimlock hurt as much as possible. <> Throttle asks over the Radio, hearing more of Dreadwind's gloom and doom. Darkwing takes aim fires off another shot from his Electro Kinetic Blasters at the rampaging Dino. Combat: Darkwing strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Dear Diary: So when I get a chance, I am going to become a great Aerospace Warrior. I just need an opening. And with Ramjet in space jail for selling trafficking miners to a no-miner zone, that leaves an opening!" No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Oops, ignore my entry." "Argh!" Frenzy's pistons bounce harmlessly off of his thick armor- but Scrapper's sword bites in deep! Grimlock grunts, again dazed by Darkwing's scramblers! He grunts, and shakes his head- sighting in on the source of the pain- his optics flare as he activates his eye lasers, firing twin beams of energy in...well, in the decepticon's general direction, at least. *PEW!* Combat: Robot T-Rex! 's LAZOR attack on Darkwing goes wild! Combat: Robot T-Rex! strikes himself with his LAZOR (Laser) attack! Robot T-Rex! manages to blow up another pressurized fuel tank. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet banks around to the side and avoids the lasers. "Greeeeeat," the pilot comments sarcastically. "A French Seeker. My heritage is tainted..." He banks again, this time to speed toward Vendetta once more. A laser of his own shoots forth. "Fight fire with fire, like they say," he remarks to himself. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet misses Vendetta with its Laser attack! From Exo-Jet Headhunter , Pulling up from his strafing run on Vendetta, he catches sight of Harrow, lifting what looked like an F-15 out of the museum. Well, that wasn't good. What the heck did they want an F-15 for?! Swinging the Headhunter around, he calls out over the radio and lines up on the Decepticon trying to escape with a museum piece. <> Well, he'd either miss, or he'd end up scrapping that museum piece. But he'd rather see it scrapped than in Decepticon hands. His heavy machine guns once more let loose with a burst of fire, though this time at a different target. "Oh no you don't!" Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet strikes Harrow with its Heavy Machine Gun attack! -2 From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe hasn't been hit yet, which is a mild surprise. The armor ducks the blast sent into the building by James just as he misses the decepticon. The armor hits the breaks reversing its engines and transforming to screech to a stop ripping up tile flooring as he does. The armor still manages to crash into a car exhibit though, crumpling the armor in the process. Noah says, "Oy, we're full of surprises..." He lifts up his laser rifle while leaning back against the car and firing off a burst at Dreadwind showing Grimlock how it's done. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog strikes Dreadwind with its Medium Laser attack! Exo-Jet Apollo Jet tilts backwards and fires hovering thrusters on it's underside, coasting to a stop in mid-air like a kite that hits a strong wind. Just before gravity can take over and send it sliding to the ground, the Exo-Armor reconfigures into a humanoid form, thrusters now on it's feet keeping it aloft only a few feet above the earth with jetwash billowing all around it. It raises a hand-held gunpod and fires a few rounds at Dreadwind. <> Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-suit. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo misses Dreadwind with its Pistol attack! Harrow says, "Damnit, I need some cover here!" Frenzy says, "No, we just need to do better!" Scrapper says, "I stabbed Grimlock! What more do you want? Be specific!" Harrow says, "An exo is tailing me." The extra fuel tank disengages as Nate intended for it to. It's already served his purpose of getting him there and was reading low. The Glaive then goes silent and begins to drop in altitude as Nate gets the controls to lock the weapon systems on the Decepticons to see who he wants to target first. Dreadwind says, "We're doomed... those pesky things just won't go away." Scrapper says, "/Which/ exo? It seems like all of the exos, ever, are here!" Darkwing says, "Anyone capable of covering Harrow's Aft? I've got my hands full with Dimlock here." Vendetta says, "I am zandling one terran vith each hand. Unless I grow a third it vill be hard to give you cover." Harrow says, "Bahh, forget it!" Frenzy says, "I can't help because I also have my hands full with that Dinobrain." Scrapper says, "...actually, I'll come help you, Harrow. I am sure Darkwing and Frenzy can handle Grimlock juuuust fine." Frenzy says, "You got that right, Scrapper! That dumby is hurting himself anyways so that should be an advantage for us." Harrow says, "It's the black and silver exo jet thing." Scrapper says, "Ah, the minimalist colour scheme. Gotcha." Darkwing says, "Of course you'd want yo protect you F-15, Scrapper. Just make sure Harrow makes it back in once peice as well..." Fusillade says, "Ugh, Pitt, EVERYTHING is black and silver, I /swear/" Harrow pitches forward and heads west. OR TRIES TO! From seemingly no where comes Vince and his Headhunter, with a barrage of bullets. A bit of the F-15 gets peppered, but Harrow turns her back to shield it. She then pulls out her pistol with her free hand and fires off a shot in Vince's direction, all the while attempting to fly out of range. Combat: Harrow strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with her Ice Pistol attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet's Agility. (Crippled) No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "And moron!" Scrapper says, "Eh, I can put her back together. - sometimes, it's grey and gold, instead!" Vendetta manages to avoid the Pegasus laser blast. The Seeker returns his rapier to it's scabbard and aims both arm-mounted guns at Jayson to serve him a double-volley. "Enough playing around human you are trying my patience today." Combat: Vendetta misses Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! -2 Scrapper runs off after Harrow, since he would like her cargo to stay intact. He draws his pistol and looks up, searching for a black and silver jet that is not a friendly. He looks through a number of the holes in the ceiling, finally setting his feet firmly and taking aim, tracking his target before Combat: Scrapper sets his defense level to Aggressive. Alright, Dinobot, let's see how well you do when you listen to my cool tunes. That right, Me Frenzy will play some cool music for you! So get ready to dance while your circuits might go haywire during my performance," Frenzy says. He reverts his arms back to normal and raises them up in the air, beginning to start up his drums. Combat: Scrapper strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet with his Laser Pistol attack! -2 Combat: Frenzy strikes Robot T-Rex! with his Drum Screech Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Robot T-Rex! 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Frenzy strikes Darkwing with his Drum Screech Area attack! -2 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Darkwing's Accuracy. (Blinded) Dreadwind was all up for this mission until he realised that he'd have to lead it and suffer the consequences should he fail and the worse ones should they actually succeed. A laser burns deep into his armour and no doubt fries some internal circuitry as it does it's deadly work, causing Dreadwind to sigh, "Great now the elements can get in, i just know that i'm going to get a nasty rust infection or worse. These humans are just so blood thirsty, must be from all their contact with the Autobots." Changing his aim Dreadwind turns and goes to see if he can kick the laser happy human machine into the middle of next month, he won't succeed. Combat: Dreadwind misses Exo-Armor Warthog with his And the extra point is... (Kick) attack! Darkwing winces at Frenzy's stupid drumming. He shakes his head as he backs off to get the sound out of his audio receptors. Throttle Meanwhiles transforms to his engine mode and links with Darkwing, seeing that his larger partner seems to need a boost. Combat: Darkwing takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Darkwing uses up a charge on his High-Throttle Energy Drink booster pack! Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet banks one last time, circling around to avoid the laser blast and come at Vendetta at the same time. The jet transforms to its armor mode and hovers in the air briefly while a pair of blades extend from its wrists. Its arms cross as it moves in, then slice at Vendetta's chestplate. "RARG!" Battered, burned, but not beaten, Grimlock snarls and snaps at anything vaguely Decepticon shaped in the vicinity! Unfortunately, given Frenzy's phat-bass beat, Grimlock's too rattled to actually connect! Grr. "Me Grimlock gon CRUSH YOU!" he snarls- and storms forwards...in the exact OPPOSITE direction of the Decepticons! An accident, assuredly- Grimlock smashes through the exterior wall, and keeps on charging- who knows when he'll come to his senses? A good hit, but it didn't slow that Decepticon down at all. Vince just started to veer off to come in for another run when Harrow pulled that pistol, and the Headhunter appears to be living up to it's 'reputation' for a moment, as it starts spinning out of control. Fighting the controls, he manages to get his exo back under control, and he engages the VTOL system for a moment, coming to a hover and transforming the thing. The turbines now located on the exo-suit's feet, Vince chuckles as the transformation breaks the ice that suddenly coated the Headhunter and brings the hand-held machinegun up to line up another shot on Harrow. Just as he pulls the trigger, he gets slammed into by laser fire from the ground. "What the!??!" Man, he's getting tossed around in this cockpit, and the bruises are starting to pile up. Combat: Robot T-Rex! begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Scrapper, Harrow, Exo-Armor Warthog , Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet, Darkwing, Exo-Jet Apollo , Dreadwind, Glaive II - Prototype , Frenzy, Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet, and Vendetta Exo-Jet Headhunter Jet transforms into its Exo-Jet Headhunter Robot mode. "Hey Frencicon!" calls out the Glaive, "Want to know how to confuse a French soldier? Give him a rifle and ask him to shoot it!" Briar seems to be attempting to goad the new Seeker to the battlefront. "So how do you introduce yourself in French? 'Don't shoot I give up?' Is that what you are about to say Decepticrud?" The Glaive jettisons into the air and fires a couple low caliber warning shots to draw some attention his way. Briar has a great ability to tick off the French! Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter strikes Harrow with its Medium Machine Gun attack! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe eeps and dodges the kick stepping sideways letting Dreadwind's foot to smack against the car. "Oy! That's a great historical exhibit! Oh wait, it's an American car." Noah lashes out with a fist trying to unbalance Dreadwind by aiming for the leg. "Ok, this is freaky, I'm actually winning this..." then he gets the radio message and grunts an annoyance. Exo-Jet Apollo fires it's foot-thrusters again, then adds liberal use of extra boosters on it's back, sending it hurtling up into the air to take over Larsen's now-vacant high position. Along the way it points the rifle this way and that, firing a few bursts of rifle-fire at Dreadwind and Vendetta, the most visible threats to his forces. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo strikes Dreadwind with its Exo-Rifle Area attack! Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo misses Harrow with its Exo-Rifle Area attack! Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog strikes Dreadwind with its roundhouse (Punch) attack! Frenzy says, "Great, Dimlock is running away from us because he's blinded.. Well, at least he's destorying stuff for us. Anyways, I'm bored now and my chance to get back at Scourge has failed. So are we done here or are we having a boring picnic?" Grimlock has disconnected. Vendetta says, "Vee are only done uf vee have zee objective." Scrapper says, "In case you haven't noticed, pipsqueak, but we're drowning in exos, here - kill them!" Darkwing says, "Scrapper, do you think Frenzy would make a good projectile? I could always lob him at one of the Exos around here. If I miss maybe we loose him, if he hits; The Exo will have to deal with him instead." Frenzy says, "Hey! I'm going to beat you up when we get back if you keep this up, Darkwing!" Harrow yelps as she's shot up once more. She leers at the now humanoid exo that is Vince, then shrieks as one of James' shots nearly take out a thruster. Time to turn tail! She struggles to remain relatively upright as she carries double her weight, the F-15 swinging haphazardly in her grasp. <> Combat: Harrow begins retreating, leaving herself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Armor Warthog , Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet, Exo-Jet Apollo , Glaive II - Prototype , Exo-Jet Headhunter , and Vendetta Scrapper says, "He isn't very aerodynamic, but he might be dense enough..." Darkwing says, "He's certainly Dense alright..." Frenzy says, "No way am I dense!" Dreadwind gets shot and then punched for his efforts, just like he knew he would, any effort at all in life is always met by equal suffering in return. Being off balance the blow to his other leg does cause him to topple and crush several other museum pieces as he just stretches his arms out straight and lands heavily on his back staring up into the heavens. "Destruction and suffering that is all that can be ever gained from us trying and yet they always want to carry on, they just can't grasp the enormity of the truth, they don't want to and neither do the Autobots and their humans." Combat: Dreadwind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Without looking, Vendetta extends his right arm at Nate and fires off a shot from his arm-mounted laser. "Silly human. You must have me confused with some swine who needed help against zhe english to vin his independance. Your cultural ignorance vill be your downfall." Combat: Vendetta sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Vendetta misses Glaive II - Prototype with his Seeker Arm Lasers attack! Scrapper is trying to cover Harrow. This mostly just amounts to 'shoot at the guy who is shooting her'. He's not crazy enough to fly around with a sword, trying to hit a dinky little exo, even if it isn't a jet anymore. Scrapper takes a little time to aim, and then he fires again. Combat: Scrapper strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter with his Laser Pistol attack! Darkwing reaches down to pick up the cassette with soft growl, even if his vision isnt so good, he can tell here Frenzy is due to his loud mouth. "You really SHOULD warn a mech before you use that attack. Make yourself useful and take down one of those exos!" He replies and chunks Frenzy through the hole in the roof at the first flying object he sees. Combat: Darkwing strikes Exo-Jet Headhunter with his Frenzy Toss! (Grab) attack! From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe frowns and says, "Just fighting you is depressing...sorry, got things to do." The armor unfolds and drops to the ground making a run for out of the building. The armor swings around and points its main gun up towards Harrow and her retreating self. "Stop it...right..." he says spitting a bit before squeezing the trigger. THOOOOM! A orange beam lances out, but not as powerful as if it took its time to aim. Exo-Armor Warthog transforms into its Exo-Armor Warthog Tank mode. Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank strikes Harrow with its Main Cannon attack! -1 Glaive II - Prototype waits for it... and the shot misses. "Wow, not only are you with a funny accent but you shoot like a girl." Nate pauses and begins to really think that his theory might be correct about Jayson. The Glaive attempts to fire a laser fire back at Vendetta just as Nate remembers watching Drew Carey reruns. "Welcome to Cleveland, OHIO!" Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Vendetta with his Laser attack! Harrow says, "Gahh!" Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet retracts the arm blades and abandons the fight with Vendetta in favor of Harrow. The pilot easily spots her and the F-15 she carries. "Didn't your creator ever tell you that it's wrong to take things that don't belong to you?" he emits to her tauntingly. With that said, he rushes the exo forward in an attempt to grab her after Noah shoots her. Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet strikes Harrow with its Grab attack! Well well. Is the EDC too much for the Decepticons? Probably. But he wasn't about to let that one get away with a prize if he could help it. Lining up another shot, he gets hit yet /again/ from ground fire and wobbles a bit, the armor on his back scorched, and starting to melt. "Crap, I'm getting pounded from the ground here!" Muttering another quick prayer under his breath as his machine gun barks to life and lets loose a stream of lead at the fleeing Harrow before she gets out of range, at the same time he gets slammed into by the suddenly airborn Frenzy! "Sonuva...!" "Hey what are you--" he stoped speaking as he was chunked through the hole. He goes flying into the air and strikes Headhunter, with Frenzy's surprise since Darkwing was blinded. He falls back down through the hole and lands on his body, feeling a bit dizzy. "Warn me... when you are going to do that..." Combat: Frenzy takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter strikes Harrow with its Stop! Thief! attack! -1 Darkwing says, "Maybe Frenzy is more areodynamic then you thought Scrapper. Even blinded I managed to hit one of those Exos. And Harrow, shouldn't you have retreated by now?" Exo-Jet Apollo does a mid-air backflip, inexplicably, until the motion changes halfway through into a transformation into Jet mode. Hover-jets quickly ignite to hold the aircraft aloft, then it's main thrusters fire mightily, sending it from zero to 600 in a few seconds. Inside, James is pressed back into his seat's padded cushion, but he's already examining sensor data on the available targets and focusing on a few in particular. Twisting and shifting, the Apollo transforms into an exo-jet. Combat: Exo-Jet Apollo analyzes Harrow for weaknesses. Harrow says, "I am /trying/, sir! Fraggin' humans are ganging up on me if you haven't noticed!" Astrotrain says, "They'll do that." No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Decepticons do not know the meaning of retreat!" No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "We have no dictionaries." Scrapper says, "Perhaps we need to undertake a study of Frenzy's aerodynamics more thoroughly!" Darkwing says, "Hard to notice much, Harrow, when you can't see slag thanks to a cassette." Frenzy says, "Hey! Never, ever do that again! You could've lost me or something!" Darkwing says, "If I managed to loose you, I'd porbbaly be celebrated as a Hero..." No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "It's true." Noah Wolfe says as Scrapper using his voice mimicry, "Then drop the jet, Harrow! They'll stop shooting at you if you do!" Scrapper says, "No, don't listen to me!" Harrow says, "W-what?" Frenzy says, "Hmph. At least Soundwave likes me." Vendetta ignores Nate and focuses on his wingman who's in trouble and has the mission objective in hand. "Another time ruffian. Duty calls." The seeker leaps and transforms flying towards Jayson's pegasus. He lines up the guns not wanting to risk using a missile so close to their objective. <> The 30 mm spits out round after round after round into the exo. Noah Wolfe says as Scrapper, "No! Don't listen to that me! Listen to me me!" Vendetta leaps into the air transforming into a flat black Dassault Rafale. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale misses Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet with his 30mm Autocannon attack! Harrow says, "Should I drop the jet or not!? Someone better catch it!" Darkwing says, "Drop the Jet and I'll lock you in a room with Dreadwind!" No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Scrapper has gone crazy. I think he made sense. Drop the jet on the humans! I love doing that!" Harrow says, "Frag that!" Scrapper says, "What? No! Shut up, you! Carry the jet, or I'll rebuild you into a cardboard box!" Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Jet transforms into its Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet Robot mode. Harrow gets a nice searing wound from Noah's cannon. The blast distracts her enough to get grappled mid-air by Jayson's Pegasus. Held in place, Vince lands even more bullets. Suddenly the main target, she thrashes in Jayson's grasp and tries not to /drop/ their bounty. <> Harrow says, "Okay okay okay!" Combat: Harrow takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Noah Wolfe says as Scrapper, "That one is an EDC spy! It's that Noah Wolfe human! Let go of the jet! That's an order!" No longer the Sweep Commander! Thrust says, "Harrow has cardboard inside? That makes no sense!" Dreadwind sighs as he gets the radio message that Harrow has or is getting away with what they came for or not but he gives up on bothering anymore with this now totally pointless exercise. He does however call out to the other cons. "Trash them all or not i don't care, just don't come complaining about injuries, all who survive must carry their burden of pain and suffering." That said he drags himself painfully to his feet and is apparently going to make a staggeringly slow walking retreat from the combat. Harrow says, "Wh'!!" Combat: Dreadwind begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Harrow, Exo-Armor Warthog Tank, Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Darkwing, Exo-Jet Apollo Jet, Glaive II - Prototype , Exo-Jet Headhunter , and Black Dassault Rafale Scrapper says, "Harrow, I'll gut you with a rusty scalpel if you drop that jet! And then lock you up with Dreadwind - that was a good idea." Harrow says, "I won't drop the jet!" Frenzy gets up from the ground and shakes his head, obviously upset from what Darkwing did to him. "I'm leaving too! Forget you Darkwing; you can handle these losers all on your own," he yells as he starts to retreat from the battle. Harrow says, "But someone's gotta' draw this fire!" Combat: Frenzy begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Scrapper, Harrow, Exo-Armor Warthog Tank, Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Darkwing, Exo-Jet Apollo Jet, Dreadwind, Glaive II - Prototype , Exo-Jet Headhunter , and Black Dassault Rafale Scrapper takes aim at the Pegasus, since it is grapping the one carrying his spare parts source, slaggit! He in fact looks rather furious as he cranks the dial up to 11 and pulls the trigger, shouting, "Whichever one of you hairless beach apes is impersonating my voice had better knock it off, or I'll have /you/ try to hold up Devastator's weight, eh?" Dreadwind has disconnected. Combat: Scrapper strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Laser Pistol attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Darkwing flies out of the museum and transforms. "You organic germs are really starting to annoy me." He says with a low growl. He scans around trying to find the nearest Exo. Such annoying pests, like the buzzing of flies. He fires his Electro-Kinetic Blasters at the first one he sees. Combat: Darkwing strikes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet with his Electro-Kinetic Blasters attack! From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield yelps in surprise as his armor is struck in the shoulder, and in his alarm he releases his hold on Harrow. Deciding to ignore Scrapper for the moment, he takes aim at Harrow, but then he is again hit, this time in the back, and he loses his concentration. "Dammit!" Getting banged around almost incessantly, Vince was pretty impressed with the Headhunter. He didn't know why it had the reputation it had. It was a truly magnificent piece of equipment. He'd have to bring that up to Colonel Bailey later on. And then, he spotted the source of the ground fire, and since Harrow was at the extreme edge of his exo's range, he turned his attention to the ground threat, letting his machine gun spit lead at the Construction who's been peppering his new 'baby' with laser fire. "Hey down there! Chew on this for a minute!" Combat: Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Combat: Exo-Jet Headhunter strikes Scrapper with its Medium Machine Gun attack! Combat: You took 5 damage. From Exo-Armor Warthog , Noah Wolfe takes aim again and pulls the trigger...click...click. Noah frowns and says, "Blast, fuel is nearly gone." He turns the armor around and takes off heading out of the battle. Noah isn't about to stick around with his armor low on power. <> Combat: Exo-Armor Warthog Tank begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Jet Apollo Jet, Glaive II - Prototype , and Black Dassault Rafale Glaive II - Prototype is not concerned that Vendetta is tangling with Jayson instead of him so he readies his aim to ensure that he is not going to have friendly fire with Jayson. "You want something that is French? How about some Depeche Mode!" As Nate readies his trigger finger, "Enjoy the silence"! The Glaive quickly swings forward with a right hook as a blade emerges to injure the Decepticon. <> Noah Wolfe leaves the Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has arrived. Exo-Armor Warthog has left. Noah Wolfe takes Exo-Armor Warthog . Noah Wolfe has disconnected. Combat: Glaive II - Prototype strikes Black Dassault Rafale with his 2 attack! Harrow bolts the moment she's released, flying as fast as as possible out of the miniature war zone, and trailing a thick cloud of smoke from her sizable laser wound. +POT Harrow is now observing. +POT Frenzy is now observing. Black Dassault Rafale gets hit once more and a few warnings pop up in his hud but Harrow is safe and away with the prize. <> The seeker accelerates and follows his comrades into a strategic advance towards the rear. Combat: Black Dassault Rafale begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exo-Jet Apollo Jet Onslaught says, "Decepticons, what is the raid status?" Scrapper says, "Some dork is mimicking my voice, but Harrow still has the target so far, despite the enemy dogging her." Harrow says, "I'm heading back to the base as we speak." Darkwing says, "We have the F-15 that Scrapper wanted, Harrow finally seemed to get away with it." Onslaught says, "Excellent work, Harrow." Frenzy says, "Oh yeah, can someone pick me up? I'm just about a few minutes away from the museum." Darkwing says, "You ran off, find you own way back." Glaive II - Prototype grabs hold of Jayson's exo. "Kid, you're going to be fine. Let's get back to base and repair these. Not sure what they really wanted that for but let's get back." And with that, the Colonel prepares to head back to base! Frenzy says, "Hey, I helped out, didn't I? At least I got Grimlock out of the way." Darkwing says, "No, he got himself out of the way becuase he's to stupid to tell you from the wall." From Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet , Jayson Redfield heaves a sigh and follows after the Glaive. Harrow goes home. Harrow has left. Watching the Decepticons get away with their prize, Vince shakes his head as he manipulates the controls of his exo, returning it to jet mode, for the flight home. He's got just enough fuel to make it in, so he immediately angles off and makes his way back to base. Vendetta has left. Frenzy says, "Hmph, who needs you anyways? I could walk back all by myself if I want to!" Vince Larsen leaves the Exo-Jet Headhunter . Vince Larsen has arrived. Exo-Jet Headhunter has left. Vince Larsen takes Exo-Jet Headhunter . Vince Larsen has left. Onslaught says, "You can fly." Jayson Redfield leaves the Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Jayson Redfield has arrived. Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet has left. Jayson Redfield takes Exo-Armor Pegasus Jet . Jayson Redfield goes home. Jayson Redfield has left. With Harrow finally getting away with the F-15 Darkwing has no reason to stay around and makes his way back to base. Decepticon Message: 2/146 Posted Author Re: Museum Quality F-15 Eagle Thu Jan 21 Harrow ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Text Only We've collected the requested F-15. It has minimal damage, a few bullet holes here and there, but otherwise in good shape. It's sitting in the NCC spaceport. Dreadwind led the raid which included Darkwing, Frenzy, Vendetta, and Scrapper. There were an unsettling amount of exos around, and of course Grimlock. Harrow Scrapper says, "Excellent! And now... the 3-D glasses! And then, the world!" Darkwing has left.